yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifty Shades of Yo
}} Fifty Shades of Yo was a theme released on February 1, 2018. This theme was inspired by the series of erotic romance novels called Fifty Shades. This theme has been discontinued on February 26, 2018. The pet 'Bella the Yorkie Pet XO2018' and the entrance are still available in store. Respectively Pet Shelter and Player Action Store. Pets The 2 pets released during this theme were the following: *Bella the Yorkie Pet XO2018: 25 *Rizzo the Red Panda Pet XO2018: Exclusive item with a YoCash Deal. XO2018_5.png|Bella the Yorkie Pet XO2018 XO2018_6.png|Rizzo the Red Panda Pet XO2018 Player Actions Entrance During this theme an entrance named 'Ribbon Dance XO2018' was released for 30 YoCash. One-Player Action During this theme, the following one-player actions were released: *Underwear Fling Action XO2018: 30 *Whip Tap Action XO2018: Exclusive item with a YoCash Deal. *Proposal Action XO2018: 25 Houses The houses released within this theme were the following: *Deluxe Penthouse Suite XO2018: 32 *Penthouse Bachelor Pad XO2018: 17,500 XO2018_1.png|Deluxe Penthouse Suite XO2018 Controversy With the release of this theme, Viking Jess stated the following: This statement was released most likely due to the criticism and controversy the novel this theme was inspired by, received. This controversy also extended on the YoWorld Forums towards the theme before"How many of you voted for 50 shades of grey for vday theme?" | comment section, forums.yoworld.com and during"New Theme???" | comment section, forums.yoworld.com"50 shades of Valentines?" | comment section forums.yoworld.com release. Item Removal The continuous controversy towards certain items released"So much for keeping this theme rate PG-13" | comment section, forums.yoworld.com"We wanted adult themes, not ADULT themes." | comment section forums.yoworld.com during this theme and the theme itself, eventually led to the removal of some clothing pieces and furniture items.Viking Cameron, "XO2018 Items Removed", forums.yoworld.com These items were the following: XO2018_R_01.png|Red Sphere Gag XO2018 5 XO2018_R_02.png|Purple Sphere Gag XO2018 5 XO2018_R_03.png|Black Sphere Gag XO2018 5 XO2018_R_04.png|Red Toy Wall Rack XO2018 2,000 XO2018_R_05.png|Purple Toy Wall Rack XO2018 2,000 XO2018_R_06.png|Black Toy Wall Rack XO2018 2,000 XO2018_R_09.png|Red Toy Standing Rack XO2018 3,000 XO2018_R_10.png|Purple Toy Standing Rack XO2018 3,000 XO2018_R_11.png|Black Toy Standing Rack XO2018 3,000 XO2018_R_07.png|Interactive Cuff Cross XO2018 17 XO2018_R_08.png|Interactive Office Desk XO2018 21 This removal happened on February 11, 2018, with no further information given."Were 50 shades Red Room Tools removed?" | comment section, forums.yoworld.com Which in turn sparked more controversy on the YoWorld Forums between both opposing"Glad you removed items." | comment section, forums.yoworld.com and supporting"50 SHADES of BS!!!!" | comment section, forums.yoworld.com sides of the theme. Later that day, Viking Jess released a statement saying the team is looking into the matter, but as it is weekend, more information would be given on Monday February 12, 2018.Viking Jess, "XO2018 Items Not In Stores", forums.yoworld.com That following day, on February 12, 2018, Viking Cameron released the following statement: This statement received some backlash from some players on the YoWorld Forums."Who is cancelling VIP or YC Purchases because of the ban" | comment section, forums.yoworld.com A day later, on February 13, 2018, after the various feedback, questions and controversy, the statement was updated with the following message: Additionally, Viking Jess released an apology about her statement of February 11, 2018, as it led some players to believe the removal was due to technical issues.Viking Jess, "Re: XO2018 Items Removed: Update", forums.yoworld.comViking Jess, "Re: The Puritanical Plot", forums.yoworld.com After allowing the players to voice their unfiltered feedback with minimal moderation for 3 days, the YoWorld Forums started to become more moderated again. Posts, regardless of the opinion on any subject, that were abusive, disrespectful, harassing, hostile, or attacking comments toward other players were met with consequences and existing threads with content that broke the YoWorld Forums Rules of Conduct were locked.Viking Jess, "Re: XO2018 Items Removed: Update", forums.yoworld.com Released Items Fifty Shades of Yo/Items|Items Gallery XO2018_3.png XO2018_7.png XO2018_9.png XO2018_4.png XO2018_8.png XO2018_10.png Category:Themes Category:Holiday/Seasonal Themes Category:Valentine's Day themes